


Not Yet, Blaine, You Naughty Boy

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kurt, could we try this fun new toy?”</p><p>“Not yet, Blaine, you naughty boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet, Blaine, You Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> An homage to the Dr. Seuss classic Green Eggs and Ham, but featuring sex toys instead of questionable breakfast items.

"Kurt, could we try this fun new toy?"

"Not yet, Blaine, you naughty boy."

"Would you try it in front of Santana?  
Would you try it while I eat a banana?"

"I would not try it in front of Santana.  
I would not try it while you eat a banana."

"Would you try it to shock Mercedes?  
Would you try it while you dance Single Ladies?"

"I would not try it to shock Mercedes.  
I would not try it while I dance Single Ladies."

"Would you try it in the park?  
Would you try it in the dark?  
I really want to try this toy."

"Not yet, Blaine, you naughty boy."

"Would you try it if I give you something yummy?  
Would you try it if I rub your tummy?"

"I would not try it if you give me something yummy.  
I would not try it if you rub my tummy."

"Would you try it if I kiss your nose?  
Would you try it if I nibble your toes?"

"I would not try it if you kiss my nose.  
I would not try it if you nibble my toes."

"Would you try it here or there?  
Would you try it  _anywhere?  
_ I  _really_  want to try this toy!"

"Not yet, Blaine, you naughty boy."

 _"_ _Please! Please! Please! Please!_  
Kurt, I'm begging on my knees!  
_Please, please,_  could we try this toy?"

"You said the magic word. Good boy.  
Now we can try it in the bed.  
Or try it in the tub, instead.  
Now we can try it here or there.  
Now we can try it anywhere.  
Let's have some fun with this new toy.  
Yes now, Blaine, you sexy boy."

**Author's Note:**

> As a writer, I have done my part.  
> Now it's your turn - please click that heart.  
> :D


End file.
